


Reality

by toesohnoes



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she heals, Nina still can't grasp hold of what is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/2991439041/the-black-swan-lily-nina).

“Is this real?” Nina asks. It still hurts to speak, every breath like she’s being stabbed again - and every thought is like a shard of glass in her mind. Reality is swirling away.

The black swan is staring at her.

“It’s real,” she promises, pressing her lips against Nina’s hand, before travelling further down and crouching between her legs. They’ve done this before, except they haven’t, except it’s wrong and Nina doesn’t have anything left to cling onto. Reality is a frail veil and it’s slipping away from her day by day.

Lily grins up at her and says, “Just relax, princess. I’ll make you feel good.” She will and she does, with her tongue (black swan, white swan, it all blurs in the end) and her confidence, but as Nina surrenders to it she knows that this is the end; she was never supposed to survive. Lily has come to drag her back to the ground.


End file.
